1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a socket connector, and more particularly to a socket connector having positioning members for orientating cover and base thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
As known publicly, a Central Processing Unit (CPU) functions as a heart of the computer, which deals with and operates pluralities of data in the computer. Such a CPU is usually connected with a printed circuit board (PCB) by a socket connector, which is soldered with the PCB and receives the CPU. The socket connector comprises a plurality of conductive contacts soldering with the electrical pads of the PCB while the CPU comprises a plurality of electrical pins corresponding to the conductive contacts of the socket connector so as to contact with the conductive contacts for data communication. According to varieties of packing forms of the CPUs, the socket connectors form different structures for receiving different CPUs. With a development of the semiconductor technology, a sort of socket connector with zero insertion force appears. Such kind of socket connector comprises a base in a lower level, a cover shielding over the base in an upper level and a shaft pivoting for driving the cover to move on the base. The base defines a plurality of passageways for receiving the conductive contacts. The passageways are usually arranged in a matrix. The cover defines a plurality of slots, each slot corresponding to one conductive contact. When the socket connector is not in use, the slot is superpositioned on the corresponding passageway, i.e. the slot is located above each conductive contact. The conductive contact comprises a base portion, a pair of wing portions extending from two lateral sides of the base portion to define a first larger receiving room therebetween and a pair of contact portions at the distal ends of the wing portions for defining a second smaller receiving room therebeween. When the CPU are laid on an upper surface of the cover, each pin of the CPU is conveniently inserted through the slot of the cover into the first larger receiving room, an electrical connection is not achieved; and then, the cover moves on the base by pivoting the shaft to drive the pin of the CPU to move from the first larger receiving room towards the second smaller receiving room that at last, the pin is compressed by the contact portions of the conductive contact. An electrical connection between the CPU and the conductive contact is achieved.
However, such kind of socket connector with zero insertion force is usually soldered to the PCB in an Infra-Red soldering process. In the Infra-Red soldering process, the base and the cover of the socket connector are probably warped under so high temperature. Moreover, the cover is attached to the base only by two frames of the cover on two lateral sides thereof interfering with a plurality of protrusions formed on two lateral sides of the base. Therefore, the cover is positioned to the base loosely. The aforementioned mentions may cause damage to the electrical connection between the CPU and the conductive contacts.
Hence, an improved socket connector having positioning members for orientating cover and base thereof and thereby achieving a good electrical connection between the contacts and the CPU is desired.